brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Construction Worker (City)
7900 Heavy Loader 7905 Building Crane 7992 Container Stacker 7994 LEGO City Harbor }} The Construction Worker is a City minifigure introduced in 2005. The construction worker is one of the most common minifigures in City. They have been seen wearing different clothes, and at least ten different variations of this minifigure exist. Construction Workers are also often referred to as "Builders". In other sets, they have also been depicted as Maintenance workers (Bin-men, Street cleaners). Description Orange (Construction Worker) All Orange The Orange Construction Workers wear a red hard hat for safety. His face has many variations, most of which are happy expressions. They wear orange vests and orange pants. They also have grey hands, simulating gloves. They are often seen carrying shovels. Blue Arms The Construction Worker with Blue Arms and Pants is exactly similar to the All Orange Construction Worker, the only difference being that he has blue arms and blue pants. Gray Tie The Construction Worker with a gray tie wears a Safety Vest with the City Trains logo printed on it. He has blue arms and pants, but oddly, does not have gray hands, simulating gloves, like most Construction Workers. Orange Overalls The Construction Worker with orange overalls has a mostly orange body, with a blue colored shirt underneath the orange overalls he is wearing. He has blue arms and wears gray hands (gloves). Black Cap The Construction Worker with a black cap is exactly like the All Orange Construction Workers, the only difference being is that he wears a black cap. Blue Tie The Construction Worker with the blue tie is presumably the boss of all the Construction Workers, as he wears a tie. His body is orange with his jacket open, revealing his blue shirt underneath and his blue tie. His legs are completely orange, and he does not wear gray hands (gloves). Light Blue (Mechanic) The Light Blue Construction Workers also wear a red hat for safety. His face again, has many variations, most of which are happy. They wear Blue Overalls with small wrenches and tools in the pockets. They are often seen carrying wrenches, and are more similar to mechanics. Blue (Driver / Street Cleaner) The Blue Construction Workers wear a Black cap. He has a grinning expression on his face. He wears a blue and orange jacket over a white shirt, and his legs are completely blue. He drives the Tipper Truck and is also seen cleaning up trash with a black Shovel. Appearances * 4933 Street Sweeper * 5611 Public Works * 5620 Street Cleaner * 5930 Road Works Set * 7242 Street Sweeper * 7243 Construction Site * 7246 Mini Digger * 7248 Digger * 7249 XXL Mobile Crane * 7344 Dump Truck * 7631 Dump Truck * 7746 Single-Drum Roller * 7900 Heavy Loader * 7905 Building Crane * 7992 Container Stacker * 7994 LEGO City Harbor Video Game Appearances * The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame Gallery Gallery of Variants TLM2VG Blue Construction worker.png|In The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame TLM2VG Construction Worker with headphones.png|With Headphones Video See also * Builder (DUPLO) * Builder (LEGO Battles) Category:City Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2005 Category:Construction Minifigures